


Breaking News

by SourwolfSeblaine



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bisexual Oliver Queen, Diggle probably knows, Everyone Finds Out, Gay Barry Allen, John Diggle & Oliver Queen Friendship, M/M, Minor Roy Harper/Thea Queen, Secret Relationship, TV News
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: A picture of the Flash kissing the Green Arrow is going viral and Joe wants an explanation.





	Breaking News

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a few months now and finally decided to write it. It's short and not really good written, so I'm sorry for that. This is the first time I wrote about Oliver and Barry romantically but I've been reading about them for months now.

"Good job." Barry grins Oliver in his suit. Oliver lets out a small smile, "Yeah, you too." He looks at the metahuman, who is now unconscious on the ground. 

"Okay, see you two in a few minutes." Cisco says in their earpieces before turning them off. Barry's grin widens and he walks towards his _secret_ boyfriend. "Want to celebrate at my apartment?" He whispers and wraps his arms around Oliver's neck. Oliver chuckles, "We have dinner with our teams, remember?" 

Barry lets out a disappointed sigh, "At least kiss me?" He places a few soft kisses in Oliver's neck. "That I can do." Oliver answers before leaning in and capturing Barry's lips with his. Barry lets out a moan and steps closer to the green archer. Oliver can't help but smile and wraps his arms around Barry's arms before pulling away. "No, no. More kisses." Barry whispers before kissing him again. This time the kiss isn't as sweet, but fiercer. Oliver pushes Barry against the wall of the building they were behind and Barry runs his hand though the archer's hair underneath the hood. 

"I love you." He whispers against Oliver's lips. It isn't the first time they said it to each other, they've been together for 8 months now. At first Oliver had problems with saying it back, everyone and everything that he lost was dead or broken, but after a while Barry convinced him that he could protect himself. He was the fastest man for a reason. "I love you, too." Oliver whispers back and the scarlet speedster grins at him. 

"We should go back before they get worried." Oliver says and pulls away, "Okay, yeah." Barry frowns at the thought of not being able to hug Oliver in the next few hours. Keeping their relationship a secret was not easy. Because they live in different cities, they barely saw each other. So when they did, Barry wanted to spend every minute cuddling or kissing his boyfriend. 

It was also hard not to tell anyone, Oliver made him happy and he wanted his family to know that. But he knew that Joe would never accept it, not because he's gay, but because its Oliver Queen. Joe made it no secret of his disliking towards the Green Arrow. Every time Joe glared at Oliver, Barry's heart hurts even more. 

Oliver had problems with keeping it a secret too. Of course he was used to keeping secrets, but his team saw that he was happier than usual. Diggle sometimes gave him knowing looks and Oliver thinks that he figured it out. Maybe Felicity did too, but they didn't mention it.

Barry runs them towards S.T.A.R. Labs to change back in their normal clothes. Because Barry has super speed and Oliver doesn't, Barry was done before Oliver could even start. 

When Barry walks into the Cortex, the others are watching the news where the reporter is talking about an accident in Coast City. "What did you think about Chinese take out?" Cisco asks Barry when he noticed the speedster walk into the room. "Oliver doesn't like Chinese food." Barry answers and sits down on the chair behind a desk. Caitlin gives him a confused look, "How did you know that?"

"Yeah, I didn't even know that." Felicity says and looks up from her laptop. "Oh, uh, we were talking about that a few days ago." Barry says nervously and Cisco sighs, "Seriously, who doesn't like Chinese take out." 

"We could get pizza, everybody loves pizza, right?" Felicity suggest and Diggle groans, "Not everybody loves pizza, Felicity." 

"No, you like pizza, you just don't want to eat it because you're afraid you won't be fit anymore." Felicity points out and closes her laptop, "I heard Coast City had the best-" 

"Uh, guys." Cisco cuts them off and points at the screen. Barry almost chokes on air when he sees a picture of him kissing Oliver. Well, it's the Flash kissing the Green Arrow. Oliver chose the right timing and walks into the room to find everybody staring at either the screen or Barry. 

"Barry, explain. Now." Joe says and crosses his arms. Barry's face turns red and he makes eye contact with Oliver. Joe now notices the archer in the doorway, "You and I are going to have some words, Mr. Queen." 

Diggle looks almost amused at the way Oliver nervously nods and sighs, "Pizza it is. I'll order something while you guys... discus this." He walks out of the Cortex with the other team members following him. Thea winks at Oliver before dragging an amused Roy with her. Caitlin has to drag Cisco out of the room, who almost grabbed popcorn to watch the three men talk. "You owe me money, Cait. I told you they were hooking up." 

After everyone finally left, Joe glares at them until one of them starts talking. "Uh, Joe-" 

"It's Detective West for you, Mr. Queen." Joe interrupts him. Oliver nods, "Right, Detective West. Barry and I are... dating?" Was it really dating when they didn't go on dates? They usually only watched movies, kissed and... did other things Joe doesn't have to know about. 

"Joe, the reason I didn't tell you is because of this. I love Ollie, and even if you don't approve this, I will find a way to still see him. I'm not a kid anymore and I don't need your approval." Barry speaks up and stands in front of Oliver. 

Joe looks taken back before he lets out a sigh, "If you break his heart I'll make sure you won't be able to use your bow anymore. There's a prison cell waiting for the Green Arrow and they're still waiting for someone to tell them who the Green Arrow really is." 

Oliver nods, "Yes, Sir." 

"Good, now let's go get some pizza." Joe shakes his head and walks out of the room.

"That didn't go as bad as I thought." Barry says to Oliver. The archer grins at him and kisses his forehead, "I expected more violence and guns." Barry chuckles and pulls his _now not secret_ boyfriend in a hug. Oliver rests his head on top of Barry's and closes his eyes. 

Barry's phone suddenly buzzes and his phone almost blows up with the amount of text messages Iris sends him. Iris wasn't feeling well so she stayed home tonight, but she obviously watched the news.

_**Iris West: BARRY!** _

_**Iris West: WHAT IS THIS?** _

_**Iris West: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS** _

_**Iris West: THIS IS AMAZING** _

_**Iris West: ANSWER THE PHONE BARRY** _

Oliver chuckles when he Barry shows him his phone, "Good luck with explaining it to her." Oliver smirks before walking out of the Cortex to get pizza. "You're going to help me, Mr. Queen. Don't walk away!" Barry yells after him and laughs before answering Iris.


End file.
